Archer
| Universe = | Series = ''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) | Featured = [[Archer & Armstrong (Valiant Entertainment)|'Archer & Armstrong']] Eternal Warrior Ivar, Timewalker | Writers = Fred Van Lente | Artists = Clayton Henry Emanuela Lupacchino Pere Perez | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = — | Next = ''Archer & Armstrong Deluxe Edition Book 2'' }} Solicitation At last – an oversized deluxe hardcover collecting the complete first year of Archer & Armstrong by New York Times best-selling writer Fred Van Lente (Amazing Spider-Man, Marvel Zombies)! Join one of the most acclaimed adventures in comics as naive teenage assassin Obadiah Archer and the fun-loving, hard-drinking immortal called Armstrong unite to stop a plot ten thousand years in the making! From the lost temples of ancient Sumeria to modern day Wall Street, Area 51, and beyond, Valiant’s conspiracy-smashing adventurers are going on a globe-trotting quest to bring the down the unholy coalition of cultists known as the Sect – and stop each of history’s most notorious conspiracies from remaking the world in their own insane image. Collecting ARCHER & ARMSTRONG #0-13, the Archer & Amstrong Deluxe Editon oversized hardcover also comes jam-packed with more than 20+ pages of bonus features, including covers, character designs, and process art by Neal Adams, David Aja, Juan Doe, Tom Fowler, Clayton Henry, Emanuela Lupacchino and many more! Issues * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Synopsis Archer & Armstrong #1 Thousands of years in the past, in ancient Mesopotamia (before the Great Cataclysm), Aram Anni-Padda argues with his brother Ivar. Ivar plans to use an artificat called "The Boon," taken from someplace called the "Faraway," to resurrect their younger brother Gilad. Aram believes it is too dangerous, but Ivar insists they owe it to Gilad for the countless times he's saved their city. It is also revealed that Ivar killed the ruler of Ur for trying to stop him from using the Boon. Aram insists Ivar has gone insane with grief, and reminds him they have no idea what will happen when they turn the Boon on. Ivar replies "That's always been your problem, hasn't it? You have no faith." Ivar walks outside the temple to switch the Boon on in front of a giant crowd, announcing that he has discovered eternal life. Aram kills the guards and tries to stop Ivar, but he is too late. The Boon is switched on, and a wave of energy engulfs the entire planet. The scene changes to modern-day Ohio, in a Christian theme park called "Promised Land" run by a Congresswoman Archer and her husband Reverend Archer. In a secluded room, their son Obadiah Archer receives his "final test" in combat against several other youths. Obadiah defeats them all with martial arts, and his parents tell him he is ready for his first mission in the outside world. It is revealed that they belong to an order called "The Dominion" and they are dedicated to destroying a " " they refer to as "He Who is Not to Be Named." Obadiah is given a device called "The Fulcrum" and sent to assassinate this man in New York City. Before leaving Promised Land for the first time, he says goodbye to his large amount of foster siblings. Mary-Maria, the only one who's been outside before, hugs him and gives a tearful goodbye. She quietly tells Obadiah to escape while he has the chance, and not to be weak like her. She also gives him a journal to remember her. Obadiah Archer travels to New York City and takes in the sights while hunting down He Who is Not to Be Named. The artifact glows brighter as he enters the Meatpacking District in Manhattan, and eventually it leads him to a dive bar. The bar is occupied by a rowdy biker gang called the "Sons of Perdition," and Archer assaults their leader when the artifact appears to be pointing to him. This quickly leads to a massive barfight. The immortal Aram Anni-Padda, now going by the name "Armstrong," is the bar's very drunk bouncer. Archer & Armstrong team up to battle and defeat all the bikers. Immediately after the battle, Archer realizes he was mistaken and the Fulcrum was actually pointing to Armstrong. Archer attacks Armstrong, and Armstrong tries to explain the situation while defending himself. They are both interrupted by a grenade that floods the room with knockout gas. Mysterious masked soldiers then enter the bar and abduct them. Archer & Armstrong wake up inside a locked room, which Armstrong believes to be in (where he has previously been imprisoned). Armstrong explains that he is targeted by an ancient organization known as "The Sect," whose membership goes back to and in the Freemasons. Archer insists this is a lie, and he is on a holy mission. Archer threatens to kill Armstrong while he's tied up, and Armstrong replies that the Sect has been failing to kill him for almost 10,000 years. He also explains that Archer's "Fulcrum" is a part of the Boon, the machine that "ended the world that came before this one." The Sect has taken over every secret society trying to find the pieces of the Boon that Armstrong hid across the planet. Archer uses his lockpicking skills to escape the room, promising to "find out what is going on" and then kill Armstrong when he returns. Archer disables several masked soldiers, and finds a large room where members of the Sect are talking. The group that captured them is a cult known as The One Percent, devoted to greed and enacting the will of . Archer is horrified to see the faces of his parents on the screen, revealing they are also members of the Sect. They admit that they intended him as a sacrifice, to "distract or destroy Aram Anni-Padda" so they could assemble the Boon together. The One Percent explain that they are betraying the Dominion, and stealing the Fulcrum means they now have 2 out of the 6 parts of the Boon. Their plan is to stabilize the by blowing up Greece. Archer's parents beg them to return the Fulcrum, saying "You can keep the boy -- he's a failure -- useless to us now." Archer & Armstrong #2 Issue 2 continues the events of its predecessor with Archer surprising attacking a secret gathering of "The One Percent", a sect of Wall Street devil worshipers, after learning his parents were in league with them. After learning of his parents' true intentions, Archer downsizes a significant portion of The One Percent's security force and then confronts his parents via the live video feed before being knocked unconscious. Armstrong, after learning the location of his satchel from his guards as well as the sect's intent to sacrifice Archer, breaks loose from his chains, disposes of his captors, and reclaims it. Before leaving, he tries to convince himself that Archer's whereabouts aren't his problem, but his good nature admits how much Archer reminds him of his brothers as well as his brother Ivar's words, "You have no faith." Meanwhile, Archer wakes to find himself shackled to a sacrificial wheel and about to be slaughtered, when a godly vision appears to him, who happens to be the spirit of Armstrong's brother Ivar. The vision convinces Archer that Armstrong is key to finding the last piece of The Boon which should then be used to bargain for the safety of his siblings. He then stops his own sacrificial ceremony to the surprise of Armstrong who bursts into the chamber with the intent of freeing Archer himself. Archer and Armstrong then unite forces in order to search for the remaining pieces to The Boon and keep them out of the hands of those who wish to use it. Armstrong reveals that his satchel contains a map that refers to Boon piece locations with notes written in lewd humor while he was drunk, but he directs them to Rome, Italy to meet with a friend that might know the meaning of such notes. This friend turns out to be the Vatican Library's very own art expert and ex-Sect member, Sister Thomas Aquinas. Armstrong met her while helping her resistance fighters against Mussolini in the hills of Romagna. She shoots Armstrong with a machine gun upon their entry as everyone has been on high alert since their escape in New York. She leads them to Michaelangelo's tomb of Julius II where Armstrong triggers a hidden catch to reveal a combination wheel lock with various symbols. After positioning the lock to the wrong symbol, the entire basilica begins to collapse. Archer luckily reminds Armstrong of the correct symbol on the combination wheel which then triggers trapdoor beneath the party and leads to an underground chamber. While Archer and Armstrong engage in a disagreement, all three are caught by surprise by a violent group of nuns who call themselves "The Night Cloister", sisters of perpetual darkness, who minister to those who oppose the Spirituali with death. Archer & Armstrong #3 Mary-Maria joins the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness, as a different group of sisters battle Archer and Armstrong. The pair protect Tommy. The trio end up in the Vatican Z-Collection. While Archer and Tommy look through the books, Armstrong looks at the wine in the collection. Sister Thomas discovers the location of The Torque and then she finds Armstrong, alongside Archer. Archer and Tommy discuss why Tommy tolerates Armstrong. Archer abandons Armstrong and heads towards the Torque. He confronts Mary-Maria, who he catches stealing the piece of The Boon. Mary-Maria tells Archer that The Dominion are securing all of the pieces of The Boon, as well a control of The Sect. As Armstrong walks into the room, Archer stops Mary-Maria from killing him. Mary-Maria turns on Archer. While she holds Armstrong Hostage, Mary-Maria shoots Archer. However, her crossbow bolt goes through Archer and strikes Tommy, killing her. Mary-Maria escapes with Armstrong's Satchel. Congresswoman and Reverand Archer arrive at La-Chen Monastery and meet the Green Dragon Lamas. They discover that the Lamas have reassembled The Boon. Archer & Armstrong #4 The Boon is reassembled by The Sect as Archer and Armstrong watch from a distance. Archer & Armstrong infiltrate The Sect's base. The Green Dragon Lamas interrogate Reverend Archer as to the presence of Archer. Archer battles the Lamas with the help of Mary-Maria. Armstrong confronts The Dominion, who are holding the Geomancer. Joseph Archer activates The Boon, taking the souls of the members of The Dominion, including Mary-Maria. Archer is instructed by Ivar to destroy The Boon. Once The Boon is destroyed, it falls on the Geomancer, killing him. As the Geomancer is dying, he warns Armstrong that The Fist and Steel will be coming for him and Archer. Armstrong is advised that he needs to find The Geomancers successor with the help of his book. Mary-Maria walks away from the monastery. Archer & Armstrong #5 210 B.C. Armstrong and Gilad are protecting the Geomancer, Anqi Sheng, from the army of Emperor Qin Shi-Huang. Anqi Sheng creates an escape path for the trio, but is killed before they could escape. An enraged Gilad kills the opposing army. Now Archer and Armstrong are running away from Armstrong's brother, The Eternal Warrior. Armstrong attempts to give Archer the Book of the Geomancer when Gilad attacks. Armstrong attempts to protect Archer from Gilad by reasoning with his brother. Gilad attacks his brother as Archer runs away. Gilad subsequently chases Armstrong to the docks. Gilad reminds Armstrong of the fact that he killed Emperor Qin for killing the Geomancer in 210 A.D.. At the docks, Archer locks Gilad in a storage container, before Armstrong drives the container into the water with a bus. While Archer and Armstrong travel by Ship, Gilad swims after them. Archer & Armstrong #6 November 21st 1718 A.D. Gilad Anni-Padda attacks Blackbeard, who is holding Dominique Braithwaite, the Geomancer, hostage. Blackbeard tells Gilad that he serves The Null. Now Kay McHenry prepares for an interview. After hey debate with Preston Blaine, Kay returns to her office at Zorn Capital to collect her plant. She overhears Elliot Zorn in a meeting with The One Percent. The One Percent tries to eliminate Kay after Zorn agrees that The Null will align with The One Percent. Archer and Armstrong try to rescue Kay, who is bound in a sinking bus. Gilad rescues Archer and Armstrong. Kay meets Mother Nature. She emerges from the water, a-tune with her abilities as the new Geomancer. [[Archer & Armstrong Vol 2 7|'Archer & Armstrong #7']] 212 B.C. Gilad Anni-Padda attempts to rescue Archimedes on behalf of Anqi Sheng. Although he is too late, Gilad discovers that The Null killed Archimedes. June 7th 1954 A.D. Gilad, working for MI-6, discovers that The Null has killed Alan Turing after he has completed some code. Now Kay McHenry and Gilad work out what they should do next. Kay leads Gilad, Archer and Armstrong to Elliot Zorn at his office. After fighting their way through Zorns office, Zorn escapes via helicopter. The group break into the Marketing War Room for Zorn Industries. They discover that The Null have completed their task. Kay looks into Archers essence and only sees infinity signs. Zorn arrives in Greenland and informs Doctor Gallus that he has called upon The Enemy while he looks at the Null Machine. Archer & Armstrong #8 1130 A.D. Gilad rescues Omar Khayyum on behalf of the Geomancer, Scheherazade. Gilad approaches Armstrong as they look for an escape. Now Archer discusses his purpose with Armstrong as they make their way through Greenland alongside Gilad and Kay McHenry. The Null celebrate the activation of their Null Machine while Armstrong, Gilad et al infiltrate the base. The Last Enemy infiltrates Archers mind via laser. The Last Enemy takes over Archers mind as Archer attacks Kay McHenry and Gilad. The One Percent are interrupted by Mary-Maria during their meeting and gets them to fund her expedition to The Faraway. Archer & Armstrong #9 November 22nd 1963 A.D. Gilad is killed by The Enemy while he fights Jack Ruby. Mother Nature tells him that his fight is not over. Now Armstrong rescues Gilad, as The Last Enemy, controlling Archer, taunts Kay McHenry. Gilad tells Armstrong that he can't save Archer. The pair eventually agree to try and save Archer. Previous Geomancers come to Kay's aid when she can't hear the voice of the Earth. Kay reemerges and stops the Null Machine, as Archer purges The Last Enemy from his consciousness. Gilad tells Archer about PRS. Mary-Maria gets clearance from the military. Archer & Armstrong #0 Armstrong interrupts Archer while he is reading the Epic of Gilgamesh. Armstrong begins to tell Archer his recollection of the tale. The King of Ur tasks Ivar, Aram and Gilad with retrieving the Boon from the Faraway. During the months long journey the brothers encountered new tribes. When they enter the Faraway, the brothers discover that the water is made of mercury and jade. They subsequently battle a dinosaur. While eating the dinosaur, Ivar and Gilad argue. The trio make their way to the Boon and are surrounded the Keepers of the Timeless Word. The brothers claim the Boon in the name of Ur. As they are attacked by Spider-Men, Aram escapes with the Boon. As they distract the Spider-Men army, Gilad is killed. Ivar returns to Ur and uses the Boon. Archer notices the similarities between the book and Armstrong's tale. Armstrong infroms Archer that he was the author of Gilgamesh. Archer & Armstrong #10 October 1955 A.D. General Redacted takes possession of a portal on behalf of the US government. He disappears into the portal with some troops. Now Mary-Maria, pretending to be a very pregnant Miss Arquiero, is on a flight to Area 51. She is greeted by Colonel Kwan when she arrives at Project Rising Spirits Delta Site. When Mary-Maria is alone, she removed her false pregnancy belly and takes out firearms. After taking out her guards, Mary-Maria disguises herself and finds a resident alien talking to P.R.S. scientists. Archer and Armstrong get off the plane, where they have been hiding in the wheel well. The pair break into the mainframe. The pair relocate as guards approach the mainframe. Archer and Armstrong arrive at a portal where they bump into Mary-Maria. As the trio try and escape from the guards, they are sucked into a portal to the Faraway. Archer & Armstrong #11 Archer, Armstrong and Mary-Maria realise that they are trapped in the Faraway as they are chased by space ships and dinosaurs. Archer gets separated from the group when he is abducted by aliens. Armstrong that Mary-Maria was affected by the boon as the pair are captured by the Roanoake. Archer is brought in front of General Redacted who confuses Archer for a Keeper of the Timeless Word. General Redacted tells Archer about how he came into contact with the aliens. Archer fights the aliens before they can probe him and escapes. As Armstrong and Mary-Maria are brought to the Roanoke village, General Redacted sends an ultimatum to the tribe for their surrender. Archer wakes up to be greeted by Ambrose Bierce. Bierce takes Archer to see the Seven Sages. The sages reveal themselves to be followers of Archers teachings. Archer & Armstrong #12 General Redacted give a speech to the Resident Aliens in preparation of them going to war. General redacted sends the aliens out to battle. Armstrong and Mary-Maria are told the story of the Roanoke in their camp. Sky Mother asks Armstrong and Mary-Maria for their help in the fight against General Redacted. Armstrong speaks to the Keepers of the Timeless Word. They explain that the Faraway is actually a Hyper Sphere. The aliens attack the Roanoake. Mary-Maria and Armstrong help the Roanoake while Archer debates joining the battle with the Keepers. Armstrong rescues May-Maria. Archer frees Ivar from the Aleph, his prison. Ivar gets help from Ambrose Bierce as he and Archer go to help Armstrong and Mary-Maria. Archer & Armstrong #13 Archer, Ivar and Ambrose Bierce find three fighter jets. When night falls, Archer goes to look for the Roanoake Camp. Upon arriving at the camp, Archer catches Armstrong in bed with Mary-Maria. Mary-Maria tells Archer that she loves him like a brother as Archer searches for another pilot. Amelia Earhart volunteers to be the pilot, while revealing that she was Sky Mother. General Redacted and the Resident Aliens launch an attack on the Roanoake Camp in the morning. Archer, Amelia Earhart and Ivar confronted the UFOs in their planes. General Redacted is killed after Archer pilots one of the bombers into General Redacteds base. Ivar and Aram reunite as Archer lands back on the ground. Archer punches Armstrong before he steals the Time Arc Map and disappearing. Notes * This deluxe edition is already out-of-print (OOP) and officially sold out. Gallery Deluxe Edition File:AA HC 001 COVER ROBINSON.jpg| Collected Issues Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 1.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 2.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 3.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 4.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 5.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 6.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 7.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 8.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 9.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 0.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 10.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 11.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 12.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 13.jpg| Related References